Puppy Love
by sh0ckwlf
Summary: Mira, tired of waiting for couples to finally blossom, decided to take action. Turning the boys into puppies, he gives them to the girls in hope of them realizing their feelings. NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, and GaLe.
1. Chapter 1: Potions

**Hey guys, it's sh0ckw0lf back with yet another Fairy Tail NaLu story! I know the basic idea of this story is probably already been written, but I'll try my best to make it awesome and creative! If not, then I'll probably just cry in a corner while I get Voldemort to use his Avada Kedavra curse on me(Harry Potter reference) or get Lucy to use her Urano Metria spell on me...**

 **{Spoiler alert****}**

 **My life is over! I just read chapter 416-420 in the Fairy Tail Manga and (SPOILERS****) the guild disbanded. MY FRAGILE HEART SHATTERED. THERE IS NO REASON TO LIVE. WHY, MASTER MAKORAV?! IS THIS WHAT MAVIS VERMILION WANTED?!**

 **Ok, enough with my pointless complaining. ON WITH THE STORY! *epic heroic music***

Chapter 1: Operation Puppy Love

It was a normal day in the guild. Natsu and Gray bickering, Juvia stalking Gray, Cana drinking, Happy trying to impress Carla, and Erza enjoying a slice of strawberry cake.

However on this very day, Mirajane decided she's had enough. She's been trying for so long to set up couples that she's beginning to question her matchmaking skills. So, as devious as Mira is, she chose to take action on this very afternoon. She's prepared 4 drinks for her targets. A spicy fire concoction for Natsu, a cold iced tea for Gray, an iron shake for Gajeel and a normal beer for Jellal. (If your wondering, Jellal has decided to visit the Fairy Tail Guild disguised as Mystogan for a week, after many protests from Ultear and Meredy. Don't question the story. Go along with it.)

However within the drinks, Mira mixed in a potion she got from the local magic shop that turned anyone who drank it into puppies. Her plan was to get Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal in the kitchen to discuss a job, give them the drinks to drink while supposedly discussing "important matters", turn them into puppies, give them to Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza to take care of, and let fate do it's work.

"Hey Kinana? Can you get Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Mystogan(Jellal) to come here? Tell them I have something important to discuss with them." Mira asked Kinana with a devilish grin. _Step one complete of operation Puppy Love._ Mira thought.

As soon as the boys arived at the bar, Mira dragged them off to the kitchen.

"So, I need to talk to you boys about taking a specific job. This is going to be a long talk, so I've prepared some drinks for you," Mira explained, handing out the drinks to them. While Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel inhaled their drinks, Jellal handed his back.

"Sorry Mira, but I'm not thirsty." Jellal protested.

Mira started to cry.

"B-B-But..*sniffle*..I-I...*sob*...made t-t-them..*cry*..j-just for you...*sob*" Mira cried.

Jellal, obviously uncomfortable, apologized, gulping the beer down.

Mira quickly recovered, a bright smile on her face.

"Mira...I feel funny..." Natsu complained.

"Did you rig these or something?" Gajeel accused.

"Mira..." Gray sighed.

A puff of smoke appeared and the next thing the boys new, they were puppies.

 **Gajeel- Black Pug Puppy**

 **Gray- Little Greyhound Puppy**

 **Natsu- Pink Golden Retriever**

 **Jellal- Blue German Shepherd**

"Sorry guys, but the 'job' was a lie. I "rigged your drinks", as Gajeel put it. You're now puppies. Again, I'm sorry, but anything must be done for the price of love!" declared Mira, gathering up the pups in her arms.

 _The price of love? Is this one of your matchmaking missions again?_ Gray accused Mira.

 _She can't understand you. Since we were transformed into puppies, we also bark like them._ Jellal explained.

 _This is all Natsu's fault!_ Gajeel accused.

 _How is this my fault? If anyone's to blame, it's you, metal head!_ Natsu fired back.

 _GUYS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR POINTLESS FIGHTING! The effects of the potion will wear off in a week. Knowing Mira, she'll probably make us go with who she thinks we should date._ Jellal pointed out.

 _So I have to spend a week at Lucy's? Well, that's not much different than what I already do..._ Natsu said.

Meanwhile, Mira carried the puppies out to the bar. She waved Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Levy over.

"Hey guys! I found these puppies stranded outside! Would you mind taking care of them for a week? By then, I should be able to get them more...permenant owners." Mira asked.

"Ok! But only if Juvia gets the grey one! It reminds Juvia of Gray-sama!" Juvia says with hearts in her eyes.

Mira gave her Gray, sweat dropping in the process.

"I'll take the black pug. It's just so kawaii!" Levy squeeled, hypnotized by Gajeel's "cuteness"

 _Hey! I'm_ _not_ _cute! Kittens are cute! I'm deadly!_ Gajeel barked angrily as Mira handed him over to Levy.

"I'll just take the pink one." Lucy shrugged.

 _Good choice, Luce!_ Natsu complemented, although all Lucy heard was a happy bark.

"Awww thats cute! You picked the pink one because it reminds you of Natsu!" Mira teased.

Lucy glared at Mira, asking, "Where is Natsu anyways? Also where is Gajeel and Gray?"

 _RIGHT HERE!_ Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu all growled in sync.

"Come to think of it, I thought that Jellal- I mean Mystogan was here a while ago, too." Erza questioned.

"The four of those were requested on an important mission and just left," Mira lied.

"Oh, and I guess that leaves Erza with this little guy," Mira said, giving Erza Jellal.

"Juvia's going to name her puppy 'Gray-sama'!" declared Juvia.

"Wouldn't that freak Gray out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I prefer another name," Levy agreed.

"Ok! Juvia will name her puppy... Snowflake!" Juvia decided.

"I'm going to name mine Jacob!" Levy exclaimed.

 _HAHAHHAHA! Gajeel's named after a Twilight character!_ Gray laughed.

 _Can it, 'Snowflake'_ Gajeel threw back. Then looking at Levy, Gajeel whimpered, _Why, Shrimp? Why?_

"This little guys going to be known as 'Canis'! I got it from the constellation Canis Minor, the little dog!" Lucy proudly said.

 _Yes! I got a name better than you, Gray!_ Natsu bickered.

"I'm going to name mine Cake!" Erza decided.

At that, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel bursted out in laughter.

Mira, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia all gave her questioning looks.

"Is there something wrong with Cake?" Erza asked in a sharp tone, cuddling Jellal closer.

"No!" The girls yelled quickly, wanting to avoid angering Erza.

"So we've got Snowflake, Cake, Canis, and Jacob! All very...interesting names!" cheered Mira.

"Oh wow, look! The sun's already setting! I'll be heading home now!" Lucy waved, rushing out the guild doors, Natsu in hand.

"Me too! I've got a book I've gotta read! Bye!" Levy said, walking out the doors after Lucy with Gajeel.

"Since we both live at Fairy Hills, let's walk together, Juvia. I would've asked Levy, but she's already on her way." Erza told Juvia.

"Ok, Erza-chan! Juvia has to hurry home so she can feed Snowflake," Juvia said, linking arms with Erza and trailing after Levy.

"Bye, Girls!" Mira waved goodbye.

 _I can't wait to see four new couples blossom!_ Mira thought excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2: Home?

**Hey guys! Last chapter got such nice reviews! Thank you to starfiresusan18, kensom207, and ruinedprincess! You each earned 1,000,000 jewels for your amazingness! However while I was in the process of giving it to you, Natsu "accidentally" used his Fire Dragon Roar on it and it burned. Well, at least you have a pile of ashes now! *smiles* *chases** **murderously after Natsu***

Chapter 2: Home?

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked on the edge of the river, petting my newfound puppy, Canis (Natsu). His, or her, fur was pink so Mira was right in the sense that it reminded me of Natsu.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Canis (Natsu).

He barked in response, wagging his tail and panting, as if food was the best thing that happened. (A/N: Which it is... I mean come on. FOOD. IS. MY. BÆ.)

I took out my house key, putting Canis down to unlock my door. As soon as I opened it, he sprinted towards where my kitchen is.

I stepped in, locked the door back up, and made my way towards the kitchen. I know a locked door isn't going to stop some badass criminal wizard burglars or murderers, but still. In the kitchen, Canis was waiting impatiently by the fridge.

"How did you even know where the kitchen was?" I asked Canis, who barked in response.

I opened my fridge, taking out 2 whole fishes. I had alot from when Happy comes, so I could sacrifice some for Canis. I heated them in the microwave on a plate, and then placed it on the floor next to a bowl of water that I prepared.

Sighing, I trudged to my desk to work on a new chapter of my book. After about 5 minutes, Canis (Natsu) made his way to my bed, and jumped on it, barking. This dog will never give me a break, will it? Jeez, it's just as annoying as Natsu.

I stood up, annoyed, turning to the dog, saying, "Can't you give me a break?"

Canis barked as if saying, _No. Not unless you come to sleep beside me._

I sighed again in defeat as I walked to my closet and took of my shirt, bra, and skirt, changing into pajamas. Turning around, I found Canis eying me. Pervert dog.

I crawled in be with Canis, snuggling up to the surprisingly warm puppy.

"Good night, Canis. I hope Natsu comes back from his job soon," I told Canis, worried.

 **Natsu's (Canis) POV**

I snuggled up to Lucy, enjoying the warmth. I looked up at her face. The light of the full moon gave enough light so I could clearly study her soft features. Her golden hair glowed, framing her face. Her eyes shut, eyelashes relaxed. Her mouth slightly open, plump lips as pink as my hair. She was beautiful. I don't know why, but I had the urge to press my lips against hers. However I wouldn't do that because

 **1\. The position I am in**

 **2\. I'm a puppy**

 **3\. That would be weird**

 **4\. She would give me a Lucy Kick**

So I withheld my urge. I don't know why I would do that to my nakama, though. Igneel never really taught me about this. He told me that dragons have one "mate" their entire life, however I don't know what a "mate" is.

I let my thoughts carry me to sleep.

 **Levy's POV**

I carried Jacob (Gajeel) to Fairy Hills, excited to finish my new book. I rushed with key in one hand, my black pug in the other, to my apartment. Unlocking my room and setting Jacob inside, I locked the door and went to my bathroom to take a nice, long shower.

 **Gajeel's (Jacob) POV**

While shrimp is in the shower, it's time to get payback for naming me after a gay werewolf from Twilight.

I used my little puggy paws to knock over the piles an piles of books on her desk, mess up papers, and I even managed to tip over the chair! Payback: Success.

It's the shrimp's fault for having so many books!

I heard the shower turn off. This is it! I can't wait to see her reaction! She opened the door, dressed in only a towel. Let me tell you right now. Her reaction was #PRICELESS! The look of pure anger mixed with a horrified look was hilarious! She darted her eyes to me in the angriest glare there is. But even in the angriest glare, shrimp was still cute.

I got another idea. I ran up to shrimp, did my best evil doggy grin, and grabbed her towel into my mouth, playing tug-of-war. I won, of course, and managed to snatch her towel so she was only in her birthday suit!

"JAAAACOOOOOBBBB!"

 **Levy's POV**

This little brat-of-a-dog is _SUCH_ a pain in the butt. (A/N: Levy likes to keep things PG rated) I want to STRANGLE that mutt. It freakin messed up my books, papers, and knocked down my chair! You can mess up my papers, knock down my chair even, but you _**DO NOT**_ TOUCH A GIRL'S BOOKS. If this was an anime, you could see my deathly aura with my teeth all sharp and a chip in my forehead.

 _Deep breaths, Levy. It's only a dog. You can murder it LATER. But now, you have to clean up this mess_.

And just when I was calming down, this WONDERFUL ANGEL OF A DOG (note sarcasm) RAN UP TO ME AND...wait for it...TOOK MY TOWEL. NOTE TO SELF: DO NOT GET BOOK-DESTROYING PERVERT DEVIL DOGS EVER AGAIN.

I covered up my privates with my hands.

"JAAAACOOOOOBBBB!" I screamed, running after the dog in olympic running mode. I was so mad, you could probably of heard that scream from Mars!

I snatched my towel from that mutt, grabbing my clothes from the closet and locking myself in the bathroom, getting dressed. I exited my bathroom and proceeded to lock him in the cage that I got from Laki (don't ask). I cleaned up his mess, heading to the kitchen to heat up the left over steak in my fridge for dinner.

I cut a rather reasonable proportion off, placing it on a small plate which I set in Jacob's cage, who had been barking nonstop. He stopped barking and devoured the meat, finally settling down. I went and ate my own steak on my desk. When I finished, I put my dish in the dishwasher.

I sighed, climbing into bed. That dog is a troublemaker, like Gajeel in that sense. Turning on my nightlight, I decided to read a chapter in the book I was reading, called "A Moonlight's Power" by Amber Valentine. I let my imagination flow through each word I read, eventually falling asleep in the middle of reading.

 _End of chapter_

 ** _ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS!_**

 **Q** \- How long will this story be?

-fairytail6892

 **A** \- I'm not really sure, but I'm going to probably keep it between 10-20 chapters.

 ** _~Next Question~_**

 **Q** \- Why did you only do 4 couples? You could've done ElfEver, BixAnna, or MirAxus!

-Anoynamous

 **A** \- That would be too confusing, juggling 6 separate stories in one fanfiction. Besides, I want to write new stories and continue on my other ongoing story, The Famous Fairy Tail Academy.

 **If you have a question, put it in the review section! I'm also open to ideas, too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gray Gets Creeped Out

**_Note: this was supposed to be posted 1 day ago... Sorry..._**

 **Im going to Florida! I can only write so much because in 2 hours my flight is leaving! So on with the story! P.s. My wifi f*cked up so I couldnt post! :((((**

Chapter 3: Gray Gets Creeped Out

 **Juvia's POV**

Juvia picked up Snowflake and brought him home. Juvia put Snowflake down in Juvia's apartment and went over to Juvia's bed to hug Juvia's plushie of Gray-sama.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama. Juvia misses Gray-sama. Gray-sama is on a mission with the boys, or at least that's what Mira told Juvia. Juvia wishes to marry Gray-sama one day." Juvia said, looking at Snowflake

Juvia went to her closet to change into Juvia's special pajamas that were decorated with Chibi Gray-samas.

Walking out of closet, Juvia looked at Snowflake who was looking every which way with the "WTF" look in his eyes. Juvia walked over to snowflake and picked him up.

"This is Gray-sama. Juvia loves Gray-sama," Juvia told Snowflake, pointing to a giant pile of Gray Plushies, large and small.

Juvia then brought Snowflake to Juvia's bet and turned off the lights, laying down to sleep.

 **Gray's POV**

Wow, this was beyond creepy. As soon as Juvia put me inside her apartment, I wanted to ditch this hellhole. But I couldn't, since what stood between me and freedom was a door.

Her apartment was decorated with me... everywhere! From plushies of me to wallpapers and bedsheets of me, it was HORRIBLE.

I wanted to puke. It was more puke-worthy than Flame Brain's face on a train.

But when Juvia walked out of her closet in pajamas decorated with mini me's, I almost screamed in frustration. Why was she so addicted to me? WHY ME?!

She picked me up and pointed to a giant collection of large and small plushes of me saying, something about "loving Gray-sama,"

Wow. A+. This takes her stalkership to the next level. Why did you even get all this stuff? Did she make it or something?

She then brought me over to her bed and, turning off the lights, laid down with me in her arms, squishing me into her soft mounds. I got a nosebleed, using my puppy paws to wipe it away.

 **(A/N: XD LOL SOFT MOUNDS! Gray, you pervert! Getting a nosebleed like that!)**

I peeked up at her face, finally settling down. _For a grade A stalker, she sure is pretty..._

 _WAIT A MINUTE._

 _HOLD_

 _THE_

 _F*CK_

 _UP._

 _Pretty? Juvia is_ _not_ _pretty! She's the one who's supposed to call_ _ **me**_ _pretty! Or handsome. But that's just plain out cold and mean. She... maybeintheslightestwayeverpossible is pretty._

Arguing with my thoughts, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

 **End of chappie**

 **I will probably be doing short chapters like this in the future because I can**

 **1\. Get them done quicker**

 **2\. Post more often**

 **3\. Edit and post quicker**

 **So yeah! Stay tuned next time for Erza and Jellal!**

 **P.S. Pls review and I am very open to ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Swords and Cake!

**Hey Guys! I'm in Florida now! Yay!**

 **Lucy: TAKE ME WITH YOU**

 **Me: No. You had your vacation at the amusement park in OVA 5.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, Luce! Why would you want to leave me and Happy!**

 **Lucy: *groan***

 **Chapter 4: Swords and Cake**

 **Normal POV**

 _Erza inside her room in Fairy hills…_ Erzaput the blue dog on the floor and began exquipping dog things, like dog food, dog toys, a dog bed, dog clothes and dog shampoo. Without a word, she took the dog shampoo in her hands and took the blue puppy with her in the bathroom.

She began scrubbing up the dog with a little smile on her face after that she blow dried the puppy. She took out a dog pj outfit that has blue and white stripes. She also had a onesie in the same design.

Erza walked to the kitchen, getting out a slice of cake from the fridge.

"IT'S CAKE TIME! WITH ERZA THE MAGE AND A PIECE OF STRAWBERRY CAKEEEE, THE AWESOMENESS NEVER ENDS! IT'S CAKE TIME!" Erza sang out her "Cake Song" before devouring the slice.

She put the dish in the sink and grabbed Jellal (Cake) and the bag of dog food.

"Cake, you should eat up also before sleeping, and when you want to poop or pee go inside the bathroom. Do you understand?" she commanded, threatening the puppy with her sword while the puppy vigorously nodded, scared for his dear life.

Erza, instead of letting the blue puppy eat by himself, she took the food and began shoving the food in the puppyiu's mouth nonstop, until the whole pack of the dog food is all gone leaving the puppy bloated and couldn't move.

"Okay, you are now fed, now if you want to sleep you can sleep over on my bed or just sleep on your dog bed." and with just that, she turned off the lights and got ready for bed. The blue puppy rested in his bed and immediately fell asleep.

Erza left her lamp on and began reading a book that said "Tips Gor Beating Up Annoying People" before going to bed.

End**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, as said! However with short chapters I can post more often!**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu Invades Lucy's Privacy

Chapter 5: Natsu Invades Lucy's Privacy

 **Natsu's (Canis) POV**

I woke up to Lucy snuggling me to her chest. I looked out the window. Still dark out, but the full moon bright enough to shine through the window. Unable to fall back asleep, I carefully and quietly wiggled out of her arms.

I jumped off the bed and stretched my tiny puppy limbs. I walked forward blindly, running into her desk and accidentally knocking her drawer from her desk open. I peeked towards Lucy, and thankfully, she didn't wake up.

My eyes finally ajusting to the darkness, I looked inside of the drawer. Inside were envelopes with red stamps on them. I remember reading one a while back when Lucy went to visit her father's home town and we couldn't find her. Curiosity got the better of me and I started shifting through the letters quietly.

I found a random one and carefully used my claws to remove the seal and letter from inside. I unfolded the paper and started to read the letter...

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Today I came back from the trip to Edolas. Lisanna came back with us. I remember her running to Mira and Elfman in the graveyard, all with tears in their eyes. I wish that I had a sibling. I'm jealous of Lisanna, although I don't hold anything against her nor am holding any grudge. She's so lucky to have had a close friend, Natsu, and close siblings. The only friends I had were Michelle, who was a doll, and Aquarius, even though she despised me. I wish I had a best friend in my childhood._

 _Anyway, the guild welcomed her. I'm extremely happy to have another girl in the guild! I hope to become great friends with her!_

 _But what's strange is that Natsu doesn't talk to her much. He spends his time with me. I'm happy that he spends time with me, but wouldn't he rather spend time with Lisanna? Mira told me that when they were little, they promised each other to get married some day._

 _I like Lisanna and Natsu as friends together, but I get a sinking feeling in my heart when I think about them getting married. Mommy...could I...possibly...like Natsu? As more than a friend? Well either way, he is way to dense to notice anything. After all, he only sees me as his 'nakama'. Although I wish we were more, I can't bear the thought of telling him and being rejected. So I have to be strong. For him, me, and Lisanna._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

After I finished reading the letter, I was frozen in shock. Lucy...liked me? My heart skipped a beat at the thought. I almost yipped in pleasure and happiness, but I then remembered that Lucy was sleeping less then five feet away from me.

Concealing the letter and replacing it back in the drawer, I stealthily trudged over to the bed, jumped back onto the bed, and manuvered my way back into her arms, snuggling into her breasts.

 _Lucy liked me? Do I like her? I think I do... But do I? Well that doesn't matter now! LUCY HEARTFELIA MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!_ I thought. Mirajane told me all about the concept of "love", "kissing", "sex" and "crushing".

A permanent smile embedded onto my face, I fell back into a collection of dreams, filled with the information from the letter.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to Canis snuggling into my breasts. Yawning, I got up and placed Canis back on the bed, stretching.

I stripped and got into my shower. Nothing like taking a hot shower the first thing in the morning. Refreshing.

After washing up, I dryed myself with the towel. I put it back and walked out of the bathroom in my birthday suit. Canis was sitting on the floor, waiting patiently. He didn't notice me yet. I ran over to him, absorbed by his adorableness. I picked him up and squished him onto my boobs.

"Oh my Mavis, Canis! You are SO ADORABLE! Kawaii!" I shouted. I felt a drop of rose red liquid hit my chest. I immediately put Canis down and wiped the blood off with a napkin.

"Oh well. Must've cut myself and the blood dripped onto my chest. Right, Canis?" I asked Canis, expexting no answer. I went to my closet to get dressed. Pullin on my blue skirt, white top, belt, and boots, I grabbed my purse and Canis and made my way towards the guild.

End of Chapter

 ** _Oh Natsu, you pervert! Getting a nosebleed over Naked Lucy even though you've seen her naked before! Finally he realised he likes her! SQUEEE! Also, for the next 4 days, I'm going camping! I am driving to South Carolina from Florida to embrace the outdoors! Yay, no internet. How exciting. *sigh*_**


	6. Chapter 6: Wake Up Call

**Chapter 6: Wake Up Call**

Levy woke up to a wild amount of barking. She groaned, turning her sleepy eyes towards the clock on her night stand.

 _8:00. Well at least the furball woke me up at a decent time,_ Levy thought, crawling out of bed.

She trudged to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out some ground beef. After heating it up and putting it in a bowl, she opened Gajeel's cage and placed the bowl right in front of the puppy's paws. **(A/N: Remember that Jacob is his puppy name)** Gajeel stopped barking and ate up the meal.

 _This sucks. As a puppy, I can only eat so much,_ Gajeel thought hungrily.

"Ok, Jacob. After yesterday's incident, I don't trust you anymore. I was going to give you to Laki so that she can torture you, but I've decided to just lock you up here all day. That should teach you a lesson. You mess with the **thunder** , you get the **lightning**!" Levy teased.

 _Damn! The shrimp can sure get feisty,_ Gajeel thought. _I'll make sure not to mess with her anymore._

"Or I could make you watch _The Notebook_... Gajeel always hated that movie..." Levy suggested to the already fuming Gajeel, who, in response, angrily barked wildly.

 _NO! I'M NOT SITTING TORTUROUSLY FOR TWO HOURS WHILE I WATCH THAT LOVEY DOVEY CRAP! GIVE ME TO LAKI INSTEAD!_ Gajeel protested angrily in his mind.

"Whatever. I'll go easy on you and leave you here. I'm going to the guild for about three hours. If you don't make my apartment look like the guild when Natsu and Gray brawl, then I'll take you out of the cage. If not...then I'll give Laki a call." threatened Levy.

Gajeel sighed a puppy sigh in defeat.

 _Short stacks sure has got a fire in her,_ he thought.

"I wonder if I can talk to Gajeel..." Levy mumbled to herself while getting dressed. Levy wanted to ask Gajeel to come on a mission with her and the Shadow Gear team. If he was back from their "mission", of course.

Grabbing her Solid Script pen, fast reading glasses, and the book she was reading, Levy headed out the door, giving one last curious glance at Gajeel, who in his present puppy form was laying down, his eyes lazily following her. Levy shrugged and went into the hallway, lockig the door and heading towards Fairy Tail.

 _That dog is something else. He sure sends out a tough aura, for a dog. Kind of like how Gajeel does, too... why is Gajeel shifting into my thoughts?! Whatever. Where is that pyro anyway? I hope he's back..._ Levy thought, shaking of Gajeel from her thoughts and speeding up her pace on her way to the guild.

This was boring already. Not even five minutes in, and Gajeel was already absorbed by the bordem.

 _If this continues for three hours, I'll go insane!_ Gajeel thought _,_ panicking. _I'll just stare at tht wall over there..._

Trying to become occupied by the oh-so-fascinating wall, his thoughts drifted to Levy. The shrimp did have a crap ton of books! Knowing her, he would have guessed that she read them all.

And so, the long and treacherous waiting game began.

Meanwhile, Levy was at the guild chatting away with Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily about the whereabouts of the boys.

"It's so strange! For Gajeel not to tell anyone and to not bring Pantherlily?" Levy pointed out.

"And also for Natsu-kun to not bring Happy?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes, that is quite suspicious. That male cat has been sulking for the last ten hours!" Carla complained.

"It is strange that Gajeel did not even warn me about it. Perhaps they went on a mission just to break free from the guild. I've heard that they called it a 'Boys Night Out'. Or in this case, a mission." Pantherlily suggested.

"Yeah, probably. I just hope they're all safe," Levy agreed.

 ** _END OF CHAPTERRRR!_**

 ** _Hey guys! Another chapter! Hope ya like it!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _~sh0ckw0lf_**

 ** _P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, all of my ships would have sailed on episode 1!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Juvia and Erza

**Chapter 7: Juvia and Erza**

 **No POV**

Juvia woke up from her deep slumber to a cute little puppy Gray curled up against her. Squealing interally due to Gray's cuteness in his puppy form, she quietly and slyly slipped out from behind the puppy and went to get dressed in her usual attire.

Juvia was going to meet Erza at 9:00 with their puppies to walk to the guild together. So after getting ready, she went into the kitchen to eat. She cooked some bacon and eggs.

Meanwhile, Gray slowly stirred up from the smell of cooking bacon. _Wow, my dog nose sure is sharp. I'm hungry, so I'll just beg for food like that dog did to Ur back when her, Lyon, and I were traveling to Veronica, a land north of Fiore. I remember us hiking up in the mountains and a stray mountain puppy passing by us. It whimpered at us and in pity, Ur gave it some of her own food. I still remember the smile of pure pity that she had on her face as she fed the mutt._... Gray trailed away in his thoughts.

Stolling over to the kitchen where Juvia was humming a tune and frying bacon, still not noticing him, Gray went up to her and nudged her leg, whimpering. She stopped humming and looked at Gray, greeting, "Oh, Snowflake! You're up. Juvia is cooking bacon. Would Snowflake want some?"

Gray nodded his tiny head and gave her the puppy eyes. Juvia smiled and slid the bacon and eggs out of the pan and onto a paper plate, placing the pan in the dishwasher and giving Gray a few slices of bacon. Devouring her own meal along with 5 glasses of water, she finished and put the plate in the garbage.

"It's almost time to leave for the guild, Snowflake!" Juvia called.

Gray, who was waiting by the door patiently, perked his ears up. Juvia grabbed Gray and opened the door, going out into the hallway. Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she made her was towards Erza's room.

"Juvia wonders how Erza-san is doing with her puppy..." Juvia trailed.

Meanwhile, Jellal woke up tiredly. He grew alert, in an unfamiliar place, a large one at that. He remembered yesterday, relaxing. He looked at the alarm clock decoratered with swords that Erza had beside her bed.

8:50.

Jellal remembered something Mira said to him before at the Grand Magic Games...

 _Flashback_

 _"Hello, Mirajane! Good job on the fight with Jenny." Jellal said._

 _"Oh, thanks! Um, Jel- er- Mystogan, I know Erza and you like each other! I got a ship name for you guys- JerZa! Isn't it the most adorable thing ever? Right next to NaLu, of course, which is Natsu and Lucy together! They are my OTP! Just a heads up for when you and Erza get married and have purple haired babies together, Erza always, and I mean ALWAYS goes to the guild at 9:00. Any later and she will go on a rampage. Also, did you know how much she loves strawberry cake? That should be the flavor of your wedding cake! I better be Erza's bridesmaid. Also-"_

 _While Mira rambled on about love, marriage and whatever, Jellal slowly backed away, a horrified look permanently embedded on his face._

 _End of Flashback_

So abandoning the dog bed, and remembering how Erza always left at 9, Jellal jumped on the bed and licked Erza's face, waking her up.

"CAKE WHAT THE HE-wha?! IT'S 8:50?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER! I'M SUPPOSED TO WALK TO THE GUILD WITH JUVIA TODAY!" Erza rampaged, requiping a sword in which she held at Jellal's throat.

"NEVERMIND! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Erza dismissed, leaping out of bed and requiping into her normal skirt and armor.

In record speed, Erza brushed her hair and teeth, fed herself and Jellal, and was out the door with Jellal in her hands at exactly 9:00.

"I'm...*pant*... sorry...*pant*...I'm late..." Erza breathlessly apologized.

"I am deeply sorry that I am late. You may strike me now. It will not happen again." Erza offered after composing herself.

"Juvia thinks that you are not late. Juvia mustn't strike you, Erza-san! Juvia thinks that we should go to the guil now," Juvia said, calming Erza down.

"My apologies. Let's go now," Erza agreed.

Meanwhile, in doggy talk, Gray and Jellal were quietly having a conversation while the girls carried them to the guild.

 _So, how's Juvia?_ Jellal questioned.

 _Great, just great,_ Gray answered sarcastically.

 _Well Erza's not any better. No offense, but I don't think she is that gentle when in comes to pets..._ Jellal trailed off.

 _At least Erza's not a weird Gray-obsessed psychopath!_ Gray complained.

 _Come on, she really loves you!_ Jellal encouraged.

 _Yea whatever. Lets just see about that..._ Gray responded.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Mira Feels Bad

Hey guys! It's sh0ckw0lf! Just a heads up, at the end of most chapters, I'm going to have a question time! Here's the story!

Chapter 8: Mira Feels Bad

 _When we last left off, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and Levy were making their way to the guild along with Gray, Natsu and Jellal. Gajeel was being a little b***h to Levy so he stayed in a cage in Levy's apartment._

 **Mira's POV**

I kind of feel bad for extending the date that they were changed into puppies! I mean _, a week_? That's too long. It's already been a day, so I think that just 3 more days they will be couples. They have to. Or I'll use force. I'll probably turn into Satan Soul and _make_ them.

So, I went to the kitchen and looked through _The Book of Potions_ that I had Levy look for me in the library. I skimmed my eyes through the chapter page.

 _ **Chapters:**_

 _Potions for Harm...198_

 _Potions for Death...666_

 _Potions for Warts...143_

 _Decreasing the Time...97_

 _Increasing the Time...205_

 _Potions for Luck...480_

 _Potions for Bad Luck...324 Potions for Turning-Animals...573_

 _Potions for Turning-Objects...596_

Decreasing the Time, page 97! I quickly skipped to the page.

 _ **Decreasing the Time**_

 _To decrease the time effect of a potion, you must dcide how long. If it is for one hour, go to the next page. If it is for one day, skip to the following of the next page. If it is for a month-_

I quickly skipped one page.

 _ **Potion for Decreasing Time- One Day**_

 _If you want to decrease the time for when a potion must wear off, this is the potion for one day. The recipe below can be divided amoungst multiple people. If you want to have it more than one day, say, decreasing the potion's effects by two days time, then double the ingredients. PEOPLE WHO DO NOT HAVE A POTION IN EFFECT AND DRINK THE POTION WILL BE IN RISK OF DEATH, POISONING, SICKNESS, OR INTERNAL INJURIES._

 _ **Recipe for One Day, for one serving.**_

 _1 scale from a rare beast_

 _1 hair from the maker of the potion_

 _1 cup of sugar_

 _1 liter of brown magical poised tea_

 _ **Steps:**_

 _1\. Mix in a boiling pot._

 _2\. Laugh like you're one of the witches from a movie._

 _4\. Realise step 2 was very useless indeed._

 _5\. Also realise that I missed step 3._

 _6\. Check to see if there was a step 3._

 _7\. You know that all you need to do is step 1 right?_

 _8\. Serve to the person whose potion you want to decrease the time effect of._

After getting out a pot and boiling the 3 liters of tea and 3 cups of sugar, (yes, we had brown magical poised tea in our fridge, since Master likes to drink it) I plucked 3 hairs from my head and set it in the pot, having 3 of each ingredient because I wanted to decrease the time the boys were puppies by 3 days. I turned into my Halphas Soul form and plucked 3 scales from my form. I know they will regrow, but it still hurts alot. Oh well. It is for love!

I mixed the ingredients and it formed an army green slush. Not so appetizing. I divided it into small portions in dog baby bottles. They're the one that dogs use to drink water when they're babies.

I ran out to the bar and placed the 4 bottles on the counter. Just then I saw Lucy and Levy walk in, soon followed by Erza and Juvia. Everyone had their puppies with them, except for Levy. Gajeel probably made a ruckus and Levy left him at her apartment.

I called Erza, Lucy, and Juvia over, Levy already preoccupied by Jet and Droy.

"Hey guys! Would you like me to hold onto your puppies for a while? You can go hang out while I can babysit them." I offered.

"Sure, Mira! That would be awesome! Well, I only brought this little guy because I didn't want him to mess with my stuff," Lucy thanked, gratefully handing over Natsu to me, who had a little puppy glare aimed at the puppy in Juvia's arms, who was Gray.

"Juvia thanks Mira." Juvia says, handing me Gray, who started to growl at Natsu.

"Ok, Mira. Thank you kindly," Erza said, handing me an emotionless Jellal.

"I'll babysit them for an hour. Then I have to get back on my waitressing job," I said, bringing the puppies and baby bottles into the spare room in the back.

"Ok guys. I got some potions that decrease the time of the effects. In other words, I have a potion that will have you back to normal in 3 days. But," Mira added, glaring at the puppies, "if at the end I don't see 4 new couples, there will be consequences."

 _What does that mean?_ Natsu asked Jellal and Gray.

 _Dense as always. It means we have to make a move on the girls, Flame Brain,_ Gray responded.

 _Now isn't the time for fighting!_ Jellal cut in.

"But there is a problem. How are we going to get this to Gajeel and still explain to him that this minimizes the time? If I give it to Levy telling her some reason why Gajeel has to drink it, Gajeel will probably refuse it. Oh well, I'll probably do it myself. Anyway, I need you to drink these. If you protest, then...well... you know what will happen," Mira explained, a devilish smile appearing on the last remark.

The puppies shrank back in fear. They didn't want to mess with Mira. Mira stuck the end of each baby bottle in the puppies mouths. They each repulsed in disgust, but nonetheless sucked all the contents. After finishing, Mira told them the ingredients. Gray and Jellal almost puked while Natsu told them that he'd eaten worse.

"Ok. You guys stay in here. I'm going to go out the back door to sneak into Levy's apartment. I will give Gajeel his potion. You guys, behave. Meaning you, Natsu. Jellal is in charge. Bye now!" Mira left after many barks of protest that "I can behave" from Natsu.

 _Dang it, why does Jellal have to be in charge? Why couldn't I?_ Natsu angrily questioned Jellal.

 _Because you aren't responsible, dumbass,_ Gray remarked from behind him.

 _Am too!_ Natsu responded.

 _Are not!_ Gray denied.

 _Am too!_

 _Are not!_

 _Am too!_

 _Are not!_

 _Amtooamtooamtoo!_

 _Arenotarenotarenot!_

 _SILENCE!_ Jellal bark/yelled. _We have to be quiet! What if someone comes in? And sees a bunch of out of control puppies? Without Mira here?_

 _Sorry,_ Gray and Natsu apologized, surprised at Jellal's sudden outburst.

 _Wow, Erza's wearing off on you,_ Natsu said after a long silence.

After a harsh glare from Jellal, Natsu shut up.

 _Meanwhile_

Gajeel was bored. I mean REALLY bored. It's only been an hour, but to Gajeel, it was like a decade.

And meanwhile in the meanwhile, Mira turned into Satan Soul and flew to Fairy Hills. She flew to Levy's window, opening it and flying in.

Gajeel perked up at the sound of the window sliding open, turning his head to see none other than Mira in Satan Soul form, carrying a bottle of puke green liquid.

Repulsing at the smell he barked at her.

 _What're you doing here, Mira?_ Gajeel barked.

"You're probably asking what I'm doing here. I'm here to give you this. It decreases the time you will have in puppy form by 3 days. Drink it all." Mira said threateningly while forcing it in Gajeel's mouth, who drank it all.

Taking the bottle back, she went back out the window.

"You should really make a move on her. She likes you, too." Mira said before closing the window and flying back to care for the puppies.

 _Eww, what was in that drink?! Cat sh*t?_ Gajeel thought.

 _But maybe I will make a move on her. Maybe I will._

Mira flew back into the guild, sneaking back into the room and transforming back into herself.

"Ok, I gave Gajeel the potion. Just remember, in 3 days at an unknown time you will transform back into your normal self, so make up an excuse to why you were gone and why you are at their house. Let's just hope that you change back with your clothes on..." Mira hopefully said, the boys held a horrified look at the thought.

"The hour that I was supposed to babysit you guys is up. Well, flying from here to Fairy Hills takes 20 minutes tops, adding the time I spent looking for Levy's room and giving Gajeel the potion... so now it's 11." Mira said.

"I guess I will let you go to the girls yourselves. Behave, though, or I will personally take it upon myself to beat you up." Mira threatened, opening the door and letting the pups escape into the guild.

Jellal running to Erza, Natsu to Lucy and Gray (reluctantly) to Juvia.

"Oh, hey Canis!" Lucy greeted, cuddling Natsu to her chest.

"Hello, Snowflake-san!" Juvia bent down to pick up Gray.

"Cake. Sit." Erza ordered Jellal, who sat down, terrified.

While the three girls communicated with their pets, Levy felt guilty for trapping Gajeel in a cage.

"Jet, Droy, I'm going to get Jacob. Stay here." Levy said and before they could protest, Levy was already on her way to her apartment.

End if Chapter

 **QUESTION TIMEEEEE!**

 **Q- When is the next chapter coming out? -BlackKat17**

 **A- Now!**

 **Q- Did you use the Adventure Time theme song for Erza's Cake Song? -Super-Falling-Dead-Time**

 **A- Yes! I love Adventure Time!**

 **Q- Can you create an AU story? -Justanotherfairytailfan**

 **A- Sure! I will try to do that ASAP! I actually had one in mind for quite a while!**

 **That concludes Question Time! Ask some questions in the review section, or through Private Messaging! Stay tuned for the next chappie!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, all of my ships would have sailed on Day One!**


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu's Feelings

Chapter 9: Natsu's Feelings

There is a spoiler in here! So if somehow, someway you have been living under a rock all of your life, then there is a spoiler about what happened in the Grand Magic Games Arc, in paragraph 22.

 **Natsu's POV**

After drinking that Mavis-awful "potion" Mira gave us, I sprinted over to Lucy, who was talking with Juvia.

"...and Gray. I wonder where they are?" Lucy finished, however I wasn't able to hear the full sentence since I had just arrived at the table where they were seated, Gray following reluctantly behind, probably still wary of Juvia.

 _Luce!_ I barked, wagging my tail.

Hearing my bark, Lucy and Juvia turned towards us.

"Oh, hey little puppies! Is Mira's time up already?" Lucy cooed, grabbing me and cuddling me against her face in a hug.

"Aww, Hello, Snowflake! Juvia thinks you are kawaii!" Juvia said to the Snowcone, who was picked up and also cuddled by Juvia.

"I'm going to head home now. Even though I wasn't here very long, I want to try to get my mind off of the boys and play with Canis for a bit," Lucy sighed, getting ready to leave.

"Ok, bye Love Rival! Juvia might do a job now," Juvia decided, waving at Lucy as Juvia and the Ice Princess went to the Job Board and Lucy and I exited the guild.

I know that Juvia probably has a shrine dedicated to Gray, and he saw it when they went to her house.

I am laughing interally at the thought of his reaction.

As we were walking home, Luce summoned Plue. Plue followed her, once and a while letting out a "pun punnn".

Luce balenced herself on the edge of the river, much to my dismay. Lucy could seriously get hurt! My heart stopped at the thought of her falling into the river.

"Blondie! Be careful! You could fall!" Some dude in a boat called out to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Lucy responded.

Yeah right.

Lucy finally reached her home and unlocked the door, Plue rushing into the house and heading to the kitchen.

Finding myself hungry and remembering that earlier Lucy left out some food for me, I jumped out of Lucy's arms and followed Plue. I hope he doesn't eat my food.

Luckily, he was just eating a lollipop he found on the counter.

I devoured the remains of this morning's meal while Lucy came into the kitchen chuckling and turning on the lights.

"You guys are just adorable," Lucy muttered.

I barked angrily at the thought of being cute. Like hell I am! I'm not adorable! I'm strong and manly! And even if I sound like Elfman right now, I am anything but cute!

Lucy, Plue and I went into her bedroom and spent hours on end just playing with balls, running around, and Happy coming and joining in on the fun. Maybe being a dog wasn't so bad after all. But since all good times come to an end, Plue went back to the spirit world, Happy went back to the guild because he wanted to hang out with Carla, and so it was just me and Luce.

After Lucy got on her pajamas, we crawled in the bed, Lucy snuggling me to her.

Lucy is like my nakama, but also something more. There are times where when I see her, I get this tightening feeling in my pants and my heart beats faster. I don't know why, but I want to save her, protect her, abd always make her happy. When I watched her get killed by Rouge, it was like I was the one who died. The only thing that stopped me from total sadness and dispair and asking myself why I didn't save her was the complete anger for Rouge. I wanted to kill him at that moment. My mind went off like a light switch. I was consumed by anger at the thought of Lucy dieing, even though it was her future form.

From that moment on, I wanted to never go through that again. I will protect Lucy.

Forever.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot. Besides, If I did, all of my ships would have sailed on episode 1!**

 **Also, you can check out my other stories! Summaries below!**

 **** **Team Natsu's Interview**

 ** _When Team Natsu gets an exclusive interview, things go crazy! From opinions about their significant other to reacting to fanfiction, Team Natsu is going to have a blast. NaLu, JeRza and GrUvia._**

 **Training**

 _ **While Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are looking to collect the guild members, Natsu and Lucy decide to train for a while to see how strong they've gotten. This is a NaLu one-shot. Set after the guild's disband.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Gajeel (almost) Realizes

Chapter 11: Gajeel Realizes

 **No POV**

Levy felt bad after a while for leaving Gajeel at her house alone, so she set off for her house in Fairy Hills.

After arriving, she quickly unlocked the door, shut it, and turned the lights on, rushing to see if Gajeel was ok.

"Jacob? I've decided to come home early, to check on you," Levy told Gajeel, who tilted his head questionly at Levy but nonetheless was glad that he wasn't left here to rot.

 _Why did shrimp come back?_ Gajeel wondered.

Levy sighed in relaxation when she saw that her puppy didn't rip apart the house. Laying on her bed and deciding to rest for a bit, she closed her eyes in contentment.

 ** _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_**

Levy snapped her eyes open. Who could be here at this hour? It was only 11 in the morning!

Gajeel was thinking the same thing.

She trudged over to the door tiredly. She opened it, revealing a blond haired teenager in a mailman suit carrying a box and a clipboard.

"Hello, there miss! You must be Levy McGarden ordering a pack of books! Sign here!" The boy said, flashing Levy a pearly white smile and giving her the clipboard and pen.

After signing the clipboard, Levy gave back the clipboard and took the box.

"Thank you!" Levy smiled.

"Have a nice day, miss! And let me tell you, do you look pretty today. Call me." The boy said, giving Levy a slip of paper.

"Ok, will do, handsome! Goodbye!" Levy said sarcastically, shutting the door on him.

Meanwhile, Gajeel watched with extreme jealousy.

 _How dare he take advantage of shorty! He will PAY! SHRIMP! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE NUMBER AND CALL HIM HANDSOME! Pretty boy better back off, She's mine!_ Gajeel barked wildly.

Levy turned to Gajeel.

"Don't worry Jacob. I hate players. I have my eyes set on someone else," Levy reassured Gajeel, walking over to the garbage can and throwing the paper with the guy's number on it away.

 _Hmmm, I wonder who she likes,_ Gajeel thought after calming down.

 _But why did I freak out so much? Maybe it's because I didn't want her to get hurt. Yeah that's it. I don't like the shrimp or anything. I don't. I DON'T. Right?_

"Anyway, I'm going to read for a couple of hours. Go to sleep or something. I will let you out later, after your punishment for yesterday," Levy glared.

After Gajeel went to sleep, Levy settled down on her bed and started reading her newly arrived books. After about 5 hours or so, Gajeel woke up to Levy STILL reading.

 _Damn, that shrimp never knows when to stop,_ Gajeel thought, barking to get her attention.

"Jacob! You're finally up," Levy stated, putting her book down to walk over to Gajeel's cage to let him finally be free.

 _Oh, FINALLY! IT WAS TORTURE TO BE TRAPPED IN THERE FOR SO LONG!_ Gajeel yipped happily.

"You must be hungry, Jacob! There is a bowl of puppy food that I got from Erza in the kitchen," Levy remarked, going back onto her bed to read.

 _What?! I'm no puppy! Well, normally, anyway. Dog food tastes like a load of crap!_ Gajeel complained internally, grudgingly walking towards the bowl of dog food in the kitchen, still reluctant to try it.

He stuck his tongue out to lick it. It wasn't that bad. He popped one in his mouth. It was surprisingly good, for DOG food.

 _I guess I have the taste buds of a dog, too,_ He thought.

After devouring the bowl, he began to explore the house of Levy. From the living room to her bedroom, Levy still had the same things in the same place as before he attacked it.

 _Wow she sure is a neat freak,_ Gajeel thought.

Levy started reading again, absorbed into the fantasy world of Narnia. Levy loved reading. It was just a quality about her, because unlike that metal head Gajeel, she was a calm and collected book worm. Why was she even thinking of him? Why was he always on her mind? Frustrated, she smacked her head.

 _Get a hold of yourself! You do NOT like him! Or do you?_ Levy thought.

Distancting herself, she started to read again, automatically calming her mind. She again read hours after hours, Gajeel doing Mavis knows what. Eventually her eyes grew heavy, and she fell into a deep slumber.

End of chapter

 **Hope ya liked it! Please leave a review and/or a question! I am also open to ideas as long as they aren't too outlandish. 3**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! The glorious Hiro Mashima does! Even if I did, all of my ships would have sailed forth on episode one!_**

 ** _P.S. If you don't like mai storees, den take it up with your lawyer CUZ I DONT WANT TO HEAR NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUN!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Gruvia?

**Chapter 11: Gruvia?**

 **Hey guys!**

 **ANWERING QUESTIONS TIME!**

 **What? Sydney, you're doing it at the** ** _beginning_** **of the story? Yes. I live life on the EDGE.**

 **Anyway, onto de questionz:**

 **Q- Did you use the photo for the idea? -starbornshine**

 **A- You're probably asking about the cover photo. Nope, fraid not. I actually found it while searching up "NaLu" on google for a cover image, and it (almost) fit perfectly! But it sucks that they aren't actual puppies in the picture...**

 **P.S. Thanks for the ideas and such from your review! 3**

 **Q- Can you do a Gruvia part next? An anon (Sent by Private Messaging)**

 **A- Actually, how perfect! I actually have a few pre-written chapters, and this one is a Gruvia! Enjoy!**

 **No POV**

Juvia went to the job board to get a job. Since she also had to babysit, more like puppysit, Gray, she was going to pick a simple job.

Soon, she went up to Mira with a paper.

 **WANTED: HELPER**

 **HELP US FIND A NECKLACE LOST IN A LAKE**

 **COME TO THE SHIBABO LAKE CABIN TO TALK TO THE CLIENT, YUKURO**

 **REWARD: 300,000**

"Juvia will take this job," Juvia said to Mira.

"Ok, Juvia! Will it be a solo?" Mira smiled at Juvia and asked.

"Nope. Juvia's going with Snowflake-sama!" Juvia clarified, holding up Gray to show Mira.

"Ok. You have fun." Mira chuckled darkly.

After arriving at the Shibabo Lake Cabin, which was a few miles south of Magnolia, Juvia stepped onto the porch of the cabin, Gray trailing behind.

"Juvia is looking for the client, Yukuro!" Juvia said confidently, knocking on the door.

After a few akward waiting seconds, steps were heard coming down stairs. The door opened, revealing an old man, around 60, wearing fishing clothes.

"You must be the young lady who answered my job call! I am Yukuro! Thank you so very much! It means so much to me to have a member of Fairy Tail here!" Yukuro thanked gratefully.

Gray thought, _Wow, this old man sure pays alot for a dumb necklace in a lake._

"Juvia thanks you for being so kind!" Juvia bowed.

"How respectful! Anyway, on my wife and I's 25th anniversary, I got her a necklace. It was a special one with a heart on it, each side engraved with our names. It means so much to us. However she sadly died just last week from heart cancer. She gave the necklace back to me and it is the most precious thing to me. I was out boating one day and the chain snapped and it fell into the ocean, near the northwest portion of the lake. I'm too old to dive down myself, so please! Will you try searching for it?" Yukuro questioned hopefully.

"Juvia will do anything to get that necklace back after hearing that! You do not even have to pay!" Juvia vowed. "However, Juvia brought her puppy. Would Yukuro mind taking care of Snowflake while Juvia searches for the necklace?"

"Oh, I certainly will!" Yukuro assured.

And with that, Juvia set out onto the lake, leaving Yukuro with Gray.

"Hello, dog! I talk alot, and I'm sorry for that." Yukuro said, sitting down in a chair on his porch.

 _It's fine. I wish I was doing something productive though..._ Gray barked, as though Yukuro could actually understand it.

"Well, love is a dangerous thing. I am so lucky that lady was kind enough to search for it without pay. I was about to spend all my money on a piece of jewelry," Yukuro started. "But it's the memories that are really worth it. I love my wife and visit her grave everyday. Someday you will find your true love. When you do, take her before someone else does," he continued.

 _Wow, this geezer talks alot. But I see where he's coming from. It's like he knows that I am actually not a puppy and he is telling me to go after Juvia,_ Gray thought.

"You like her, don't you? Just save her abd yourself the trouble and go get her," Yukuro smiled, then getting up and walking away, leaving a stunned and question-filled Gray behind.

 _How does he know...?_ Gray thought.

Deciding not to question it, he laid down and tried to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Juvia was buisy scanning the northwest portion of the lake, using her water powers to propel her while swimming.

 _Juvia thinks that old man is sweet, just like Gray-sama..._ She thought.

Trailing off into her thoughts, she spotted a colorful fish zooming past her. Stopping for a bit, she scoured the area. The crystal blue water were speckled with beautiful fish, colorful corals, and orange starfish.

She spotted a silver glint in the water, and quickly swam over to it.

She found the beautiful necklace hiding inbetween seaweed. She quickly swipped it up and swam back to the cabin.

"Sir, Juvia found the necklace!" Juvia said proudly into the house.

At the sound of Juvia's voice, Gray perked up.

 _Already? It's been about 30 minutes! Wow!_ Gray thought.

Yukuro came into the room, a very surprised look on his face.

"Really? Again, I cannot thank you enough. Let me pay you!" Yukuro thanked, walking over to Juvia an taking the necklece from her and stringing it around his neck.

"No, Juvia will not take money! Anyways, since their job is done here, Juvia and Snowflake are going to go back! Bye, Yukuro-kun!" Juvia said, flinging Gray over her shoulder and walking out.

 _I forsee that those two will be together for a very long time..._ Yukuro thought. Settlin down in his chair after waving them off, clutching his charm necklace. I _t was just like me and Ruth not to long ago..._

Juvia and Gray, after their mission, spent the rest of the day at the guild, then going home and climbing in bed, Juvia clutching Gray to her chest and them both slowly but surely falling asleep.

 _I think I may have fell for you, Juvia..._

 **End of chappie!**

 **Hope ya liked it! Review!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! The glorious Hiro Mashima does! Even if I did, all of my ships would have sailed forth on episode one!_

 _P.S. If you don't like mai storees, den take it up with your lawyer CUZ I DONT WANT TO HEAR NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HUN!_

 ** _Ok, so now is the time where I talk with you guys! So in the manga after the guild disband EVERYBODY has these new powerups! They are freakin OP now! Not complaining, though. Like I know it's been a year, but even Lucy has a powerup! There hasn't even been much of an explaination to it! At least in Naruto, you have the kekkai genkai! I know I'm rambling on, so I am gonna end it here...Bye! 3_**


	12. Chapter 12: Erza Goes For a Walk

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have writers block! :(((_**

 ** _*flips table*_**

 ** _I'm gonna try my best to think of a chapter..._**

 ** _And I also won't be updating as much because of school. I PROMISE THAT THIS STORY WILL NOT BE LEFT UNFINISHED!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. We all know this by now._**

 **Chapter 12: Erza Goes For a Walk**

 **Erza's POV**

Cake appeared before me while chatting with Laki about weapons. One minute I give him to Mira, and the other, it's already been an hour and Cake is running back to me. I actually love dogs, but I never had one when a child so I don't know how to care for one (Tower of Heaven, hello).

"Hello, Cake." I greeted the dog, crouching down to pat his head a bit roughly. **(A/N: Poor Jellal XD)**

Laki sweatdropped, telling me she had to go get a job to buy more torture devices or something, and went to the job board. I would ask Team Natsu to go on a job, but the boys aren't here. It's mysterious for the four of them to go on a job, though. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel would fight all the time, but I guess Jellal would keep them in check.

I exquipped a dog leash, and put it around Cake's neck. I wonder where I even GET all of these dog things.

"Let's go for a walk, Cake," I told Cake, dragging him outside.

Jellal's POV

Erza dragged me outside. By the look on her content face, she LOVED walks.

So after about 4 hours of constant walking, my legs were numb. I just wanted to lay down and go to sleep right on the spot. But NO. We had to walk BACK to her place. It took a good 30 minutes to get there from where we were at. I wonder where she even gets all of her stamina from. Probably from when she had to work hard at the Tower of Heaven.

At the Tower, I remember giving Erza her last name. Her hair color is beautiful. I remember when the guards teased her about the color. I walked right up to them, telling them that it was the most beautiful color ever, and then punched them. I have always loved Erza, but I try to stay away from her because my feelings could get the best of me, and I know that after everything that happened, I definitely don't deserve her. I don't deserve happiness after I broke her heart a thousand times over.

I guess this could be a way of making it up to her.

 **No POV**

After reaching Fairy Hills and trudging back up to their apartment, Erza put Jellal in her bedroom and spent the rest of the day doing yoga, eating strawberry cheesecake, and reading. Jellal just watched in wonder, thinking that 'Erza is unstoppable, she can do anything without breaking a sweat'.

But soon enough they got tired, and afterwards Erza climbed in bed.

"Do you want to sleep with me, Cake?" Erza asked, welcoming Jellal into her arms.

Jellal jumped hesitantly into her arms, and blushing madly.

Eventually they were lulled to sleep by the comfort of each other's warmth.

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Sorry that was a little crappy, but I couldn't think of anything! Sorry again!**_

 _ **Review and Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13: NALU TIME!

_**Hey guys! Just started the synonym of hell called "school". I won't be posting as often because of the damn nightmare... :((((**_

 _ ***flips tables***_

 _ **I will do it once a week at most, I AM SO SORRY THOUGH! I wish I had the time but after school, which is at 2:30, I haz soccer, which is until 6:00 (ikr my poor poor feet) and then GOD DAMN HOMEWORK, and because I iz in advanced classes takes a good two hours, and along with rewatching Naruto and Fairy Tail for the thousandth time takes up alot of time. Oh, Sydney, excuses, excuses.**_

 _ **But I again promise you that this will be finished!**_

 **Chapter 13: NALU TIME!**

 **No POV**

When Natsu woke up he was still cuddling Lucy. She was lying on her side, her hair messed up all over her face and an arm falling off the side of the bed. She was so cute this way, and the heat emanating off of her made Natsu paralyzed, unable to escape from it. He was just about to close his eyes when her own brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the pup, but the stare followed after a shiver and clutching the blankets around her in a flurry. She grasped the dog, for extra heat, which Natsu happily obliged. It was even warmer but he still felt the small shivers emanating from his blonde teammate.

"Honestly!" she huffed curling up to capture even more heat."Where's that stupid Natsu when you need him?" _Right here beside you dumbass!_ Natsu thought to himself, and then realized that she wouldn't know, he was still a stupid mutt. "

Where _is_ he? It's so cold without him!" she said fiercely.

Natsu was flattered at the fact that he was actually needed. She turned to face the puppy, yawning widely when she did so. Her bedhead looked so cute, and lots of golden strands fell around her face. The sun shone down on her and Natsu could only say she looked like a beauty queen. Her brown orbs innocently stared into Natsu's soul.

"It's not like I kick him out because I don't _like_ him, don't get me wrong, Canis. I love Natsu's company. I absolutely cherish the moments when they come over. But they need to learn how to knock, be it on that damned window or the door. [*shakes fist*] I don't care as long as they knock." she said smiling softly, meaning every word of it. Natsu was shut down, he always thought Lucy hated his visits but he wouldn't let it get to him.

She was petting him, stroking his back, scratching the nice spot behind his ear. This rather comical scene (if you were the one looking at it) went on until Lucy's stomach gave a quiet rumble, and she shuffled out of bed, throwing a dressing-gown over herself.

"Thank Mavis Natsu is on a mission right now. He always walks in on me at times like this..." Lucy mumbled

Taking a towel in her other hand, Lucy closed the bathroom door and slid into the bath that was preparing earlier when she was picking her clothes up. It was so relaxing, the blonde started to wash out her worries in the steamy hot water. Although she already took a bath previously, she wanted to relax and soak in the quietness of NO NATSU.

While in the other room, Natsu looked up from his relaxing nap. He was lying on her bed, the sun shining on his salmon fur. Not pink, not GIRLY UN-MANLY pink, _salmon._

 _I've begun to sound like Elfman..._ Natsu thought.

He was still processing what Lucy had said. Not that he didn't understand it, he just wanted to know how long she had felt like that. Did she recently started liking him? Or ever since day one? Or when he saved her from Phantom? Or when he...

Natsu came to a conclusion. You would never understand a girl. Be it her logic or how she can kick so hard.

 _Definition of Lucy:_

 _Person of the opposite sex, who will never be understood by a man._

 _Summons unreal strength when angered._

 _Seriously, HOW does she even kick that hard?_ Natsu thought questionly.

She was also so stubborn and Natsu loved that about her. He was entranced by her smile, melted away by the shine in her eyes, shut down by her harmonized voice and for him, time stopped when she was ever happy. He loved everything about Lucy, from her perfect toes to the determination in her eye. And he was paralyzed whenever her soft hand brushed against his skin, be it because he jumped into her bed uninvited or when she often tended to his wounds (or be it when she lands him a righteous Lucy Kick). She was like a true star, shining through the worst nights...

Did he just seriously confess that to all of you? Oh god...now he'll never hear the end of it...

Lucy got out of the shower and got dressed. Today was going to be a 'netflix and chill' day, without...well...what netflix and chill implies.

She crashed on her bed and turned on her TV, going freefall in the new series she was watching. She watched about 2 seasons before turning to the window, surprised it was already dark. She turned towards Natsu, who was chilling next to her, also interested in the show ahe qas watching. Chucking, she turned of the TV and cuddled up to Natsu, whi whined when the TV was turned off, but nonetheless immediately went to sleep along with a lazy Lucy.

 ** _End of Chapter!_**

 ** _Hope ya liked it! Again, sorry for te delay! School... F*ck you._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Byes. 3_**

 ** _P.S. DISCLAIMER: DIS BOOTY DONT OWN THE MARVAYLOUS FAIRY TAIL. ALSO, DONT GO HATING ON DIS BOOTY._**


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping

**Chapter 14: Shopping**

 **No POV**

Levy woke up feeling productive. After doing her morning routine, she invited Erza and Juvia, along with their dogs, to go to the mall. They were to meet in an hour at the gates of Fairy Hills.

To pass the time, Levy made pancakes for herself and heated up some tuna for Gajeel, both eating their meals quickly. Levy got dressed in her normal attire and put a leash on Gajeel, dragging him to the front gates of Fairy Hills.

Erza woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She grumpily trudged over to the door, and perked up when it revealed Levy.

Jellal had woken up to talking. He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door, where Levy and Erza were talking.

"...meet us in an hour at the gate of Fairy Hills!" Levy agreed.

"Ok. Cake can come with me, right?" Erza asked.

"Yes, Jacob is coming with me, too," Levy reassured.

After departing, Erza turned to Jellal with a small smile on her face.

"Today we're going shopping. Let's pack our bags and meet them at the gate," Erza said slyly.

Juvia woke up suddenly to the sound of knocking. She carefully maneuvered around the sleeping Gray and went to answer the door.

"Hey Juvia! Erza and I are going shopping! Do you want to come?" Levy asked.

"Juvia wants to go! Juvia has nothing better to do," Juvia replied.

"Meet us at the front gates in an hour!" Levy said.

"Why isn't Love Rival coming?" Juvia questioned.

"Lucy said she was just going to have a lazy day today..." Levy remarked.

After goodbyes, the girls parted ways, Juvia to get ready and Levy to collect her things for the shopping spree.

After the hour, they all met at the gates. They decided to stroll through eastern Magnolia and hit all of the Magic Shops.

They first went to a magic shop in which Levy bought a book full of spell upgrades, and Erza bought a new sharp sword that deflects raw elemental attacks (fire, water, lighting), but is easily broken. All the while Gajeel and Gray were barking at each other, Jellal trying to calm them down.

The next store they went to was a cake shop, in which Erza proceeded to drag Juvia and Levy in. Erza bought a total of 6 strawberry cheesecakes, after buying it, she then asked, "Oh, excuse my manners. Did you two want a cake?" Resulting in a constant "no" from Levy and Juvia and a heavy sweatdrop from Jellal, Gray and Gajeel.

They next went into a Victoria's Secret shop, where a blushing Jellal stayed outside, oblivious to Erza. Gajeel walked in the store, muttering something about "not being a pervert", while Gray was carried in by Juvia. Juvia made Gray try on a little puppy dress, Gajeel bark/laughing at Gray, who sent him a harsh glare to shut him up. Erza bought a bra, and Levy panties. Juvia proceeded to make Gray try on all of the puppy outfits, however refusing to buy one, Gray thankful for that. They came out of the store, and Jellal followed them. Gajeel telling Jellal about Gray trying on clothes, Jellal chuckling a bit and Gray yelling at them to "shut up, it's not funny,"

After a long day of overwhelming shopping, they stopped by at the guild to eat dinner. After eating, they all went back to Fairy Hills, and saying their goodbyes, went back to their individual apartments to go to sleep.

 ** _End of Chapter!_**

 ** _Yay! Shopping! In my opinion I hate shopping. Sorry for the late update! I just found out that my Geometry class is mixed in with people from the next grade up, and so I had to sort that all out because I wasn't in the right class. X3_**

 ** _Hope ya liked the chapter! Review 4 morez!_**

 ** _Bye!3_**


	15. Chapter 15: Finale (Part 1 and 2)

**_Hey guys! Yay update! Just finished soccer tryouts for the school team and I am SO SORE. After all, all summer I was in my bed and my only exercise was walking to the bathroom and/or kitchen..._**

 ** _Also I have this cold now.. It sucks that I can't breathe out of my nose now..._**

 ** _Hope ya like the long chapter!_**

 **Chapter 15: Finale (Part 1/2)**

 **Part 1: Natsu and Lucy; No POV**

Lucy woke up feeling refreshed. She wanted to go on a mission today, sadly, without Natsu.

 _I wish he was back,_ Lucy thought.

She got up and went to her bathroom, stepping into her shower. She started singing.

 _ **"How To Be A Heartbreaker" By Marina and the Diamonds**_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_

 _But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_

 _Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_

 _Somebody you could lose_

 _So le-let me tell you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do!_

 _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

 _But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

 _Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

 _Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_

 _[Chorus]_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _At least I think I do!_

 _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 _[Bridge]_

 _Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

 _Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_

 _In two, so it's better to be fake_

 _Can't risk losing in love again babe._

 _[Chorus]_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like a little danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_

 _Boys they like the look of danger_

 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 _At least I think I do!_

Finishing her solo, she started washing her hair. She thought about all the times Natsu saved her.

She washed out her hair, smiling a bit at the thought.

Scrubbing her body, she also thought about how he always walked in on her, and the memories of giving him a good Lucy Kick. Chuckling, she dried herself off slowly, walking out and proceeding to change.

Seeing that Natsu (Canis) was up, she went up to him and rubbed his chin.

He barked at her, cocking his head.

She found herself staring out the window, her heart aching.

Natsu woke up to a beautiful voice singing. He went to the source, leading to the bathroom door. He listened for a while, and after she stopped, he heard her chuckle, which was music to his ears. Once he heard her turn off the water, he ran to the bed, pretending to be asleep.

He peeked an eye open, seeing Lucy get dressed. _**(A/N: Really, Natsu? Again?)**_ He pretended to just wake up. He watched her walk over to him and rub his chin.

 _Isn't this what you're supposed to do to cats? Whatever,_ Natsu thought. _She looks like she is in la-la land... I wonder what Luce is thinking..._

His eyes averted to the clock on Lucy's nightstand, which showed the clock as 9:59.

 _Oh, sh*t! Mira said that at 10:00 we would change back_! Natsu panicked.

Flashback

2 days ago, when Mira was giving them the potion that decreases time

"...remeber this. On the final day, 3 days from now, at 12 am, you guys will change back. It's because it was about 10:00 or so when I changed you into puppies. So at that time you will change back. Fully clothed, I hope..." Mira cackled.

End of Flashback

He quickly ran to the kitchen, Lucy left on the bed, questioning her dog's strange behavior and following him to the kitchen.

Natsu was suddenly surrounded by a pinkish smoke, and turned back into his form.

"Finally! I can talk again!" Natsu said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in a state of shock. Did her dog just...what is happening...is she hallucinating?

"WHAT. THE. F WORD." Lucy choked out.

"Oh hey, Luce!" Natsu cheered.

"OHMYGOSHIAMTOTALLYINSANEWHYISTHISHAPPENING," Lucy yelled, rubbing her temple and sinking down to the floor.

Natsu just realized the situation. Lucy's "dog" just turned into her best friend. Freaky.

"Luce, you weirdo, you're not insane," Natsu calmly said, cautiously making his way toward Lucy, who was shaking.

"Wha...? N-Natsu? What just...? Where is...? Canis...?" Lucy stuttered out.

"A short recap is that Mira turned me, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray into puppies for some love thingy and gave us to you guys," Natsu explained calmly.

Lucy, however, was slowly absorbing this information.

So for the last few days, Natsu was Canis. That means he saw what Canis saw. Which means he heardme confess and saw me change... Licy thought.

She turned red from head to toe, remembering how Canis watched her dress...

"EWWW PERVERT! YOU WATCHED ME DRESS! AND MIRA? I AM SO GOING TO YELL AT HER! OH MY GOSH YOU HEARD ME CONFESS! THAT IS SO EMBARASSING! YOU BAKA, I WAS SO LONELY FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME! I WAS SO D-" Lucy yelled.

"Luce, I love you," Natsu interrupted, smashing his lips onto hers as he grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her into a kiss.

Lucy was surprised that he

1\. Wasn't dense

2\. Just confessed to her

3\. Is kissing her

And tensed up, eyes widening. Her eyes eventually closed and she aunk into the kiss.

Natsu, on the other hand, growled as she started kissing him back. He never new that kissing was this mind shattering.

The kiss stopped as soon as it begun and they both parted, gasping for air.

"Lucy, I secretly read your note while in puppy form. I don't love Lisanna, she is nakama. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy said, losing herself in the moment.

"But sometimes love is worth the pain," Lucy smiled creepily.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy Kick! Don't ever do that again!" Lucy said, madly kicking Natsu.

"What do you-OWW-mean? Peeking-OWWE- at you or-OWW-turning into a-OWWE-puppy? WOULD YOU STOP KICKING ME!" Natsu asked, in pain.

"BOTH, AND NO! THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH LUCY FREAKING HEARTFELIA!" Lucy yelled.

 **Part 2: Gajeel and Levy; No POV**

 _Time: 9:01_

Gajeel woke up to his face smushed into bars of a cage.

 _F*ck my life... I turned back inside this cage... Goddammit.. It must already be 9 am.._ Gajeel thought. _After last night, she again locked me into the cage... It will be hard to get out without noise...and Short Stacks will probably be up any minute..._

Gajeel quietly used his iron to break out of the cage, tip toeing to the door. Turning the doorknob in hopes to escape unnoticed...

"So you're finally awake," a sweet voice said.

 _F*ck...I'm caught.._.Gajeel thought.

He turned around slowly to reveal...Levy?!

"Shrimp?" Gajeel questioned.

"I kind of figured everything out yesterday when you, and I'm assuming Gray and Jellal in puppy form, started acting weird around each other. Also, considering how the three _most wild and fight-crazy boys_ in the guild would go willingly on a job together, along with _Mystogan, according to Mira._ I'm guessing Mira somehow turned you, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal into puppies with the _open book_ on potions turned to the page about _How To Turn A Wizard Into A Dog_ that I foundin the kitchen. She then gave you to us girls in an attempt to put us together. My suspicions were confirmed when I woke up to a _poof_ sound and to see a smushed up Gajeel in a cage. That's right. Levy McGarden here figured everything out." Levy explained.

"Wow, shrimp. You figured that all out?" Gavel asked, impressed.

Levy suddenly scowled and ran up to Gajeel, her tiny hands punching him harmlessly on the chest rapidly.

"That's *punch* for *punch* messing up *punch* my stuff and *punch* messing with *punch* me!" Levy complained, still going at it.

"O-Oi, shrimp! I was bored! Don't blame!" Gajeel protested, grabbing Levy's wrists and looking in to her eyes with a stern look, a tiny bit of apologetic look in his black orbs.

Levy's scowled softened.

"So, did ya miss me?" Gajeel teased.

"...yes..." Levy said looking down.

"Oi, stop being all depressed," Gajeel comforted, lifting up Levy's chin to look in her eyes. "I'm here now,"

"Yeah. You are." Levy said, smiling.

"So get out,"

"Wait, what?" Gajeel asked.

After many protests, Levy managed to push him out of her apartment.

"You aren't allowed in here unless you pay me back for the damages!" Levy yelled.

"Sheesh, woman. Fine. This outta pay for everything."

He pecked her on the cheek before running out of Fairy Hills, knowing full well if he didn't leave, Erza would make him leave later on.

"Gihihehehe, the shrimp will be so pissed off now..." Gajeel chuckled.

Back at Fairy Hills, Levy was as bright as a tomato, her heard beating fast.

"GAJEEL REDFOOOX! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Levy yelled, running after him.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it! Finale part 3/4 coming soon!

Review!

Byes!3


	16. Chapter 16: Finale (END)

**Sorry for the delay! Had 4 soccer games this week! It sucked because my ankle broke, but I still had to go anyway... :(((( Oh well! Anyway, here's your chappie! The finale! ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN DADADADA DADADADADA DADADADA DADADADADADADA DADADA DA DADADADADA DA DA**

 **I'm sorry for that.**

 **Here:**

 **Chapter 16: Finale (END)**

 **Part 1: Gray and Juvia;No POV**

Gray woke up to a loud noise. It sounded a bit like Levy, screaming "GAAAAAJEEEEEELL!". Gray took a guess and assumed Gajeel had already turned back. Which means that it is 9:00. Which means...

 _Oh crap!_ Gray thought as he looked down to see he had already changed back into human form. He was still in the bed with Juvia, **_(A/N: Nothing sexual, mind you)_** and Juvia was still sleeping, hugging Gray.

Gray carefully removed Juvia's arm from his naked chest, shifting so that he sat up. However at that moment, Juvia stirred.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia says, cracking her eyes open. She sits up, rubs her eyes, and her eyes widen.

 _Oh no...once she sees me here...theres no going back...unless..._ Gray thinks.

"GRAY-SAMA?! JUVIA MISSED YOU! SHE THOUGHT YOU DIED! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT JUVIA'S CONSENT? GRAY-S-"

Juvia was interrupted by a pair of icy lips crashed onto hers

 _GRAY-SAMA IS KISSING JUVIA! I think I'm gonna FAINT!_ Juvia says, so overwhelmed with happiness that she faints and sinks into Gray's arms.

Gray smiled a bit, staring at the girl in his arms.

 _I think I'll leave her here and go to the guild... Maybe she isn't so bad after all...maybe it's not a sin to fall in love with her..._ Gray thought.

He put her under the covers and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

However before that, Gray left a note on Juvia's nightstand;

 _ **Juvia,**_

 _ **Would you like to go on a job with me later?**_

 _ **-Gray**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Part 2: Erza and Jellal; No POV

Jellal stayed up all night, waiting for the moment when he could escape. He sat on the side of the bed, waiting for when 9:00 finally came. He couldn't escape now, because of his scrawny puppy legs that couldn't reach the door handle, but he was waiting.

He was smarter than to just sleep the night away to then be woken up by an enraged Erza who has no idea why Jellal is in her bed.

After hours of patience, Jellal was surrounded by smoke and he turned back to normal, giving a small smile in satisfaction. But he was still sleepy...very sleepy...

 _NO! I need to stay awake and escape while I can!_ Jellal thought.

But before he could make it to the door, he collapsed in exhaustion, sleep overtaking him in the blink of an eye.

Erza woke up and saw Jellal laying on the ground.

 _Levy warned me about this yesterday...so it's true..._ Erza thought.

She picked a sleepy Jellal up and carried ALL THE WAY TO THE GUILD, where he was literally dropped off at the infirmary(roughly, but oblivious to Erza).

As Jellal laid in the infirmary, Erza sat in the chair, waiting for him to wake up.

"Jellal, it is time to wake up," Erza stated as she hit Jellal upon his head, who awoke quickly from the pain.

"Oww...Erza?" Jellal questioned

 _Dammit! I fell asleep right when I was going to slyly escape..._ Jellal thought.

"Yesterday, Levy figured out that you and those other knuckleheads had been turned into mutts, so I figured this would happen. Besides that, are you O.K.?" Erza questioned.

"Yes. Arigato, Erza." Jellal thanked.

(Arigato means "Thank You" in japanese)

"Are...are you going to leave now?" Erza asked, pain clear in her eyes.

Jellal heard the pain and looked in her eyes, seeing pain, confusion, and loss.

Flashback

"You like Erza-chan, don't you!" Meredy teased childishly.

"Wha..? N-No!" Jellal argued, blushing.

"Ha ha! Jellal and Erza, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Enough! Your singing is bugging me," Ultear interupped Meredy, who whined in response.

"But however I sense a deep connection between you two. I am aware of the feelings you two possess. You may stay there permanently, if you wish. Meredy and I shall continue taking out the dark guilds by ourselves," Ultear proposed.

"That won't be necessary! I want to stay in Crim-" Jellal started.

"Just consider it. If you change your mind, we will know. We have our ways. Just know that we will visit often, to see you and Erza's babies," Ultear finished.

Flashback End

"I think I may stay. Ultear said I could stay here permanently..." Jellal said after moments of silence.

Erza's face lit up. A small smile shown on her face.

"Wonderful!" Erza said, crushing Jellal's head into her breast plate into a hug.

After awkward moments of silence, Erza blushed and let him go.

"I-I-I will alert the g-guild of your c-condition. A-Arigato," Erza said befor sprinting out of the room, face a tomato.

 _Someday, Erza Scarlet. Someday I'll tell you how much you mean to me..._ Jellal thought, sinking deeper into the mattess to think about how he was going to explain this to Ultear because knowing her, she was currently watching the exchange with Meredy through a lacrima...

End of Story


End file.
